


from right here the view goes on forever

by saffronHeliotrope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where the kids live happily ever after and kiss each other a lot, Foursome, Multi, Post-Sburb, beta kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronHeliotrope/pseuds/saffronHeliotrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four in your bed, at midnight or at three in the afternoon, a tangle of arms and legs. Often when someone is tired or busy or traveling you’ll group off in twos or threes, but when all four of you are at home and willing -- those are your favorite times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from right here the view goes on forever

**Author's Note:**

> _it's so good to learn that from right here the view goes on forever_  
>  _and you'll never want for comfort and you'll never be alone_  
>  _see the sunset turning red_  
>  _let all be quiet in your head_  
>  _and look about, all the stars are coming out._  
>  -The Mountain Goats, [Never Quite Free](http://youtu.be/gVws52PPvEA)

Four is perfect; four is exactly right.

Four of you together, two boys and two girls, two blond and two dark, Prospit and Derse, day and night, light and shadow.

Four around a table, four across on the couch. Four in your little beater of a car, on another harebrained roadtrip where the destination doesn’t even matter, splitting the driving, sleeping propped together in the backseat, singing to whatever is on the radio. Four is a perfect little circle, a square knot that doesn’t loosen no matter which end you tug.

Four in your bed, at midnight or at three in the afternoon, a tangle of arms and legs. Often when someone is tired or busy or traveling you’ll group off in twos or threes, but when all four of you are at home and willing -- those are your favorite times.

 

****

You come home to find the living room empty and Dave’s sunglasses folded neatly and abandoned on the coffee table. That’s your first sign. Then you hear the soft familiar sounds from an open bedroom doorway somewhere upstairs, so you follow.

Your eyes adjust quickly to the dimness of drawn curtains. They’ve all shed their clothing already. Jade is on her back and Dave is propped over her, kissing her unhurriedly. Rose straddles Jade’s hips. She turns and sees you in the doorway, reaches out for you.

You strip off your shirt and go to them.

 

****

When the game ended and you found yourselves back in the world, you tried to cope in your own ways, tried to return to your previous lives: school, home, family, friends. But after the game, nothing else seemed real -- nothing rang quite true. The world you put back together out of luck and hope and sheer determination proved to be full of petty demands, senseless annoyances. You looked around and saw hollow people, so many peach and tan and brown carapaces, so many non-player characters. No one had seen what you’d seen or done what you’d done. No one knew what you’d saved, and at what a cost.

By unspoken agreement, you banded together. You wheedled your guardians into letting you spend summers at each other’s houses. You all worked menial jobs -- walked dogs, mowed lawns, delivered newspapers -- and saved your pennies and bought plane tickets as soon as you could.

 

****

Hands and skin, lips and teeth, breath and heat. Someone is stripping you out of your jeans. Someone’s tongue is in your mouth. Someone laughs low.

Fingers ease your cock out of your boxers, then someone’s lips press to the head, opening to envelop you. The wet heat makes you see stars as someone licks and then sucks you to full hardness. You gasp, reach down, and your fingers stroke through short silky hair. Someone bites your lip, and your eyes fly open in surprise, meeting a steady lavender gaze. You grin and kiss back long and deep, the way she likes it, until someone else’s hands pull her away.

 

****

The summer that you were fourteen, you woke gasping from a nightmare of finding your father dead. You threw open the balcony doors of Rose’s mom’s guest room and stumbled out into a night that smelled of rain and unburned woods. Dave followed you, held you while you struggled for air, stroked his fingers through your dampening hair, and kissed you. His mouth tasted like rain and sleep and starlight.

The next summer, on a camping trip outside of Houston, you and Rose fell asleep in your tent after talking for hours. You both woke in the witching hour, your body curled around her slight frame, her ass pressed tight against your hard-on, and she took your wrist in the darkness and guided your hand up under her shirt, over her skin.

You and Jade lost your virginity together a year later in your childhood bed, muffling in each other’s mouths the sounds you wanted to make while your dad slept a few rooms away.

The summer that you were all eighteen, your guardians surprised you with plane tickets and sent you all to Jade’s island for three glorious sunburnt hedonistic months. It was a revelation, a stolen golden time. You swam out from white-sand beaches, climbed trees and kissed in the branches, slept in starlight. You remember snapshots: Rose in a wide-brimmed hat, reading a book in a hammock stretched between palms. Teaching Dave how to fish, the way your dad taught you. Making up new constellations with Jade -- the Bunny, the Ship, Karkat’s Chair. Playing chicken in the pool at the bottom of a waterfall. Skinnydipping in a sunset ocean.

The first time that you all tumbled together in her wide bed, you wanted time to stop; you thought your heart might break with happiness.

 

****

Now, Jade climbs into your lap, eases herself slowly down on you. She exhales slowly in a sigh, and you moan at the luxuriant tight softness of her. She settles on your lap, wraps her long legs around you, tosses her long hair back.

She rocks against you and you wrap an arm around the small of her back, bracing her, leaning back, finding your way. She sets up a rhythm, easy and smooth, arms wrapped around your shoulders, hand twining up into your hair. You kiss down the column of her throat and over the proud arch of one collarbone, and slip your free hand between your bodies, flipped palm-out. You press down low against her belly and your thumb finds her clit. She chirps happily and grinds down against your hand, sweet and soft and tight around your cock. Your other arm is wrapped tight around her waist and she arches back in your grip, her wine-colored nipples brushing your chest.

Over Jade’s shoulder, you see Rose on her back, and Dave lying between her legs. His blond head bobs at the juncture of her thighs. Heat coils slow and lazy in your stomach as you watch him lick at her, his hands wrapped around her thighs to keep them spread, his red gaze watching for her every reaction. She sighs and pushes up toward him in little rises of her hips, and he matches her pace, increasingly urgent. You hum your appreciation into Jade’s shoulder. Rose opens her eyes, looks right at you, lips soft and parted.

While you watch, Dave trails one hand up Rose’s thigh, presses two fingers into her, and she writhes, arching off the bed. You curl up hard into Jade in sympathy, and she makes a soft _oh, oh!_ and shudders all over her body, clenching down on you, deep and rhythmic. That’s one.

 

****

You know all their tells, all their little signs. You know that when you get Jade properly worked up, she’ll ripple from one little climax to the next until she comes shimmering down in a cascade of multiples, tumbling one after the other in abundant joyful profusion.  

You know that by contrast, Rose will build slowly and imperceptibly to one shattering orgasm, almost terrifying in its intensity, that leaves her trembling and breathless, and the rest of you awed and aroused in her wake.

You know that Dave keeps himself locked down, self-control and smartass sarcasm like a suit of armor. You also know that though he’d never say it, vulnerability can be a blessed relief, and what he sometimes likes best is for you to break his armor all to pieces.

And you? You hold them, you watch them, you keep them, you give them what they need, because they’re yours, and you’re theirs.

 

****

Jade is rocking harder now, almost dancing in your lap, pushing hard against your hand. Her muscles flutter around your cock and her whimpers grow into little rising cries of ecstasy. That’s three, or maybe four -- you’re losing count. You feel each little tremor shock through her. Rose hears her and lifts a hand to stroke her straining body.

The pleasure is tensing and pulsing deep in your groin, but you fight it, fight to keep yourself calm. You focus instead on the toss of Jade’s hair, the expressions flitting across her face. You watch the play of muscles across Dave’s shoulders as he bends over Rose. You watch Rose’s fingers twisting and clutching in the sheets, the flush climbing up her skin. You want to be everywhere at once: you want to be buried between Rose’s legs, making her buck and writhe with tongue and fingers; you want to be the hand that Dave has shoved down between himself and the mattress, tugging at his aching cock; you want to be right where you are, driving Jade higher and harder. Her arms and legs go vise-tight around you, and she cries out your name, high and happy, shattering in your arms.

Satiated, she spills backward out of your lap, and you ease her down, limbs akimbo, heavy with pleasure. She smiles up at you. You’re panting as you pull out of her; so hard, so close, not yet, not yet.

Beside you, Rose cries out, _Dave, now, I need, I_ , and he knows as well as you do what she wants, what she means.

In an instant he’s crawling up beside her.  _Yeah, okay, sweetheart, let me get behind you, come on, I’ve got you._  He settles against the pillows, against the headboard, and she crawls shakily into his lap and turns so she’s facing away from him. You reach out to steady her hips, hands at her waist as she sinks down on him. He bites back a groan, and her eyes flutter closed.

Dave pulls her down on top of him so that she lies back, her head rolling against his shoulder. His bent knees come up on the insides of hers, spreading her open. She whimpers when he starts to move, rocking her, rolling his hips up into her, and he laces his fingers through hers.

Jade settles herself to kneel between their legs, lays a trail of open-mouthed kisses up Rose’s inner thigh. You watch, transfixed and shivering, and your cock throbs heavy and hard as Jade presses the flat of her tongue to Rose’s clitoris. Rose arches, crying out, and Dave moans deep in his throat and holds her tight.

You bend to kiss Rose and your hand skates over her skin. She sighs into your mouth. She’s beautiful and you want to kiss her everywhere -- pretty cupid’s-bow mouth, delicate cheekbone, the hollow at the base of her throat. Your lips fasten over the pale peak of one breast, tugging and teasing with lips and tongue. She sobs.

_Good, you’re so good,_ croons Jade between licks and kisses.

_Oh God,_ Dave whimpers, pushing up into her, so you turn to kiss him too. He opens eagerly to you, his tongue flickering out to find yours. Your hand slides up and over Rose’s breasts, tracing over the silken softness of her skin, then back down her stomach, inch by torturous inch. Your fingers stroke through her coarse pale curls, then velvety folds. Jade’s tongue flickers over your fingers and you can feel her smile.

You trace where Rose’s skin is stretched slick and tight around Dave, where he disappears into her, then you rub at the base of his cock, slippery with Rose’s wetness. Your hand drops lower, cupping his balls, then lower still. You slide your fingers over his round puckered hole and he huffs softly into your mouth.

Yes. This is what you want.

You kiss him deeper, lips soft and sloppy, while you work him over with your fingertips. By the time you get one finger pressed inside him, pushing in time with his lazy thrusts, he’s panting dizzily. You crook your finger, searching and stroking inside him.  _Fuck, John_ , he cries out.

What a gorgeous picture they are. Rose is flushed all over her body, wound and vibrating as tight as a string on her violin, caught between Dave’s cock and Jade’s mouth. You can feel how close she is. Jade coos encouragingly. Rose’s muscles tremble in something like terror so you stroke warm circles on her stomach with your free hand to soothe her.  _Hush, we’ve got you,_ you whisper.  _Easy, Rose, easy. We’ve got you._

She responds all at once, the tension going out of her as she melts into the cradle of Dave’s body, and then you add another finger and twist inside Dave and he rolls convulsively up into Rose with a muffled curse, and Jade sucks and kisses just right, and then you feel it, the warm rippling waves that begin low in Rose’s body and crash over her like the turning tide. She cries out, thrashing, helpless, all her words gone.

Dave comes a moment later with a hoarse cry. By the time he’s pulsing his way through aftershocks, Rose has tumbled bonelessly off him into the pillows. Jade crawls up beside her and they curl together, pale and dark, Jade’s hair tangled around them both.

You are shivering with need.

Dave looks up at you, heavy-lidded and flushed. You haven’t stopped slowly pumping your fingers into him. You can’t help yourself, you should let him recover, but you want, oh, you want, and you know what he’s capable of, you just want to push him farther. You bend over him and take him, still hard, first into your hand and then into your mouth.

He writhes under you and seizes two handfuls of your hair, and you think he might push you away but instead he holds on tight, hissing out your name in a stream of curses. He’s raw and overheated, desperately over-sensitive, but you don’t let him wind down, stroking him inside with your fingers, swallowing him down again and again. Rose detaches herself from Jade and curls around him, stroking the hair from his forehead, whispering in his ear.

He tastes like Rose, musky-sweet. It’s like a drug. Your cock aches.

You can feel the exact moment when the switch flips, when too much becomes not enough; he bucks up into your mouth, crying out and suddenly on the edge again. You pull off him, gasping, afraid you’re going to come just from the feeling of his cock sliding over your tongue, the sounds he’s making. You brace yourself over him, every muscle trembling. You can’t. You can’t.

They are all three looking at you now -- Jade smiling and fond, Rose level and calm, Dave laid utterly open with mute desperate trust on his face that takes your breath away. They’re yours. You’re responsible for them. You’ve got to protect them and keep them safe and whole and together.

_Your turn, John_ , says Rose.

_But I can’t,_ you start, almost panicking.

_Your turn,_ says Jade gently.  _You’ve already taken care of us. Let us._

_And hurry the fuck up, will you?_ says Dave. You grunt a surprised laugh.

Jade has already rummaged through the nightstand and is ready with a slicked-up hand, and when she wraps it around you you turn your head and whine into her shoulder. She takes your wrist and draws your fingers slowly out of Dave. He lifts his hips so you can slide your knees under his thighs, and then Jade is crawling around behind you, lining up your hips, pressing a kiss to the nape of your neck.

Rose reaches up and touches your cheek. You lean into her touch, press forward, sink home.

They’re all with you now. Jade is warm and insistent at your back, holding you steady. Rose is watching you, grounding you. And Dave draws you in, draws you down. He wraps his legs around you and Jade, arches back keening into Rose’s arms, greedy for the pain and the pleasure both as you breach his body.

You hold, enveloped in him, dizzy and overwhelmed by his tightness and heat, until Jade tugs at you with one arm wrapped around your waist and Dave tilts his hips up in clear invitation. You draw back and push in again, and the startled moan of satisfaction might have come from you or from everyone.

You lose yourself so quickly, ricocheting between them; Jade’s breath comes faster in your ear and you think she’s got her free hand down between her legs. Your hands are splayed out on Dave’s torso and he whines under you, lean and flexing as you move. Rose leans up and kisses you, her tongue slipping between your lips.

You’re not going to last. You reach blindly for Dave and find someone’s hand already there -- Jade’s, maybe, you don’t know -- slick and sliding, pushing hard in time with your pistoning thrusts. It’s like the world narrows, simplifies, and your perspective shifts: you are not in charge, not leading, not directing, not _doing,_ but _being done_ , being carried, being taken all to pieces by these three whom you love best in the world.

Dave cries, _oh God, oh fuck, John_ , and spurts over your fingers, his body stuttering hard under you. You’re so close, surrounded, buried to the hilt in him, Jade soft and urging behind you. Rose presses her forehead to yours, cups the back of your neck, and whispers, _Come on, love, let go._

Three more hard strokes, and the world tears apart at the seams.

 

****

They put the universe -- and you -- back together again. They always do.

Breath and light, time and space; you are unbreakable, you won, you lived. And you are learning to live in the world again:  you sleep, and wake, and laugh, and argue, and cook, and do laundry, and play video games, and send each other dumb youtube videos, and miss the trolls, and miss your powers, and you go on.

This is your reward and benediction, four calming heartbeats, four languid bodies, and for them you wouldn’t wish the world unbroken again.


End file.
